


孤岛说

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 孤岛说(Island) [1]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Memory Related
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 来自同一个国度，又走失在茫茫大海四面八方，孤身一人飘向没有彼岸的天际线。金钟国走后的很长一段时间，无人踏入心里那片孤岛。来自日本的男人说，认识我的旧恋人，把痛苦的回忆说得天花乱坠，我却把最甜美的过去记成了人间地狱。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk, Lee Kwangsoo & Yoo Jaesuk
Series: 孤岛说(Island) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661641
Kudos: 3





	孤岛说

**Author's Note:**

> 石钟/洙国，ture end注意。  
> all国向。钟国受，前期多数回忆，后期反复鞭尸。多线进行，添加少量在lof上被删减的R18。  
> 后期包含刘李/他钟/钟她。

#1.  
孤独如同癌细胞分裂生长。不知不觉渐远的距离已然使他只能回到到回忆。  
他成了大洋中心的一座孤岛，不能去向何方，也不知要去向何方。  
刘在石离开首尔今年已经是第四年。  
澳大利亚的空气比首尔干净，就算是白天，街道上也不会有很多人，整个国度安静又清闲。虽说一提到澳大利亚，便会想到悉尼，刘在石比起住在最为繁华靓丽的都市，还是认为首都要更方便一些。  
四年前他刚来到这里时，光是Canberra International Airport这几个单词他就练了不下百次，他住在机场旁边也没什么特殊的原因，单纯的觉得方便回国或者出差。  
刘在石曾经犹豫过。他本以为来到澳洲是个错误，于是故意选在机场旁边安身。为了给房屋介绍所解释清楚自己的意图，刘在石说光了他大半辈子要说的英语，蹩脚的发音让那五十岁左右、一头金发的大妈直皱眉头。  
刘在石被她注视的发寒，尴尬的挠了挠后脑勺，才发觉脑后已被汗水浸湿。  
“I think I'll turn back to my homeland soon…”  
刘在石极小声的说道，却把每个单词都念的很清楚。  
大妈的脸色有些许放松，至少眉头展开了些，粗短的眉毛在毫无光泽的金色发丝下跳动两下，似乎在思考着什么。  
“You，Chinese or Korean？”  
正接过公寓的钥匙，刘在石听见她在用简单的单词问。  
刘在石隐藏住惊讶，也许外国人本身就是这种容易亲近的性格。他展开一个僵硬的微笑，在他苍白的脸上犹如一道扭曲的疤痕，黑框眼镜下的一双笑弯了的眼睛毫无光亮。  
“Korean.”  
那里是刘在石最不想回去的地方，也是他最想回去的地方。但若他回去了，他要做些什么，他自己也无从得知。  
堪培拉的夜里不如首尔美丽，也不如狎鸥亭华丽，这些刘在石都不在意，来到这里也许是他最错误的决定，但这里有他所热爱的工作。却再也没有那个男人陪在身边。  
然而那天一走就是四年，刘在石在异国重新办了电话卡和居民证，驾照上列着的名字是一串韩语罗马音。他已经很久没见过韩文了，甚至都要忘了自己的名字怎么写。  
若不是公司还有韩国人在这里，刘在石也许就完全成了一个异乡人。  
毕竟他从韩国带来的东西也不多，顶多是一些纪念品，偶尔会发现以前的恋人留下的药瓶。  
窗外一阵飞机起飞的轰鸣，刘在石顶着一头乱发从床上直起身子，伸手找到了眼镜。打起精神来看了一眼墙上的日历，还显示着昨天的日期，看来昨晚又忘了撕日历了。  
踩下床后刘在石打开了手机，home界面上平静的显示着下雨天的桌面背景，没有任何消息。刘在石只觉得脑袋一疼，手指停在短信的app图像上，却颤抖着不敢点下去。  
不会再有消息了。鼻头一酸，刘在石脑海里浮现出那青年蜜色的脸庞上隐隐若现的笑意。  
短信里最后的联系人名叫李光洙，那是两年前误打误撞认识到的人。他和那青年一样，也是东亚人，虽说刘在石原来也生活在东亚。  
刘在石在心里暗自嘲讽，因为这和刘在石实在没什么关系。  
日本那边，不管何时应该会有不少祭典，他本应该要玩个痛快的。五年前和他最后一次见面的时候，他还是一副孩童般天真可爱的模样。  
刘在石胸口疼的发紧。  
他不是不想回去，而是不能回去。然而如今的事实让他必须要回去。  
一直对他说“等一下”、“再等一下”，即使刘在石很清楚他有多爱自己，但他的耐心已经被磨光了，刘在石也干脆换了手机。四年前打开新手机的瞬间，打开拨号盘，刘在石发现他其实根本背不下来那个男人的手机号。  
倘若能够联系到他，他会发现活得更憔悴的一定是自己，事实上从六天前的晚上开始，这句话已经没有用了。而他并不后悔没记住他的号码，因为“我应该已经把他忘了。”  
他没有精力再去回忆和他有关的时间，一门心思栽在工作里。这应该是刘在石的本来面貌。  
戴上眼镜后刘在石光着脚踩在散着暖意的木地板上，脚步沉重的踏进洗手间，水流声从里面渐渐流出。  
但他却一直住在吵闹的机场旁边。刘在石他从朋友那听过一个名叫“侥幸心理”的症状，自己就并非不是那样。  
或许——我真的有一天会回去、回到他身边。  
想到这看似荒唐的想法，如今会很可笑的实现了，刘在石冲镜子里面色憔悴的自己笑了笑，露出一口泛黄的牙齿。  
那个男人离开后，刘在石拿起了二十年没碰的烟，虽然刚开始只有一点点，但恶习就是一点点累积成的。然而他最近又开始戒烟，或许是因为年纪大了，怕再也没机会见他，要是回去的话，也不能让他看到自己这副模样。  
“要是满脸蜡黄的回去，国钟会杀了我的。”刘在石开口道，随后轻笑，镜片后的眼神的尽是轻蔑的嘲笑。他清晨的第一句话沙哑的可怕。  
地板冰冷的温度从脚底袭来。他凝视着自己一双空洞的眼睛，凝视着直到他发现那镜子里那双眼睛有人性般的红了一圈。  
这世界的北方会有一面镜子记得吧——男人第一次亲吻他的时候，在某个昏暗又下着细雨的早晨，男人在那面镜子前目不转睛的，就那样凝视着他。  
——在看什么？他问。  
男人嘴唇的温度毫无预警的充斥了他的唇间。  
——看你好看……  
男人害羞低头的模样如同进行时一般闪现在眼前。  
刘在石猛吸一口气，突然才察觉到泪腺酸痛感疯狂袭入了神经，浑身颤栗。他望向了空白的天花板，那矫情的东西才终于只停在了眼眶里。  
刘在石似乎在那层水雾中依稀看见了，浮现在天花板上的，仿佛是在另一头天空里男人的各种模样。

#2.  
那个时候，每天早上与他从同一张床上醒来，第一件事情就是轻唤他的名字。他的名字帅气而动听，似乎是拥有了他就拥有了整个世界。  
——呀，金钟国，我今天醒的比你早哦。  
刚醒的人揉了揉眼睛，展开皱起的眉头，不好意思的笑了。  
金钟国。刘在石第一次知道他的名字，是从江南的一家地下咖啡厅，道白了便是一间夜店，白天是咖啡厅的头牌，晚上对单身寂寞的都市人们开放。  
那时的刘在石还不是事业家，当天晚上他被公司裁员计划被迫退职，那夜凌晨一点他去了那家夜店。在那之前，刘在石大学毕业后已经十五年，再也没去这种场所。  
夜店的气氛过多少年也不会变，最多就是音响设备变的更高端了，音乐声也不如以前那样像要刺破耳膜，更况那夜里正好放着抒情歌。刘在石只是无意识的抬头寻向唱着歌的人，金钟国宽厚的身影出现在眼前。  
一般人看到唱歌的肌肉男，基本上都被吓得躲得远远的，而刘在石竟愣在了原地。  
在圆台上翘腿坐着的男人抱着一把古典吉他，手指修长拨动琴弦，声音甜美动人，丝毫不像是从这男人身体里发出的歌声。缓和的乐声从音响阔荡在舞厅里，吧台前喝着酒的人听着他的歌，纷纷回头望向中心，又毫无兴趣的收回视线。  
他唱的是一首英文老歌。走在堪培拉的街上时，偶尔也会听到这首老歌，Richard Marx的Right Here Waiting。  
Wherever you go, whatever you do,I will be right here waiting for you.  
刘在石不会想到这句话可能会成真。他轻唱一首乱人心弦的情歌，穿着宽大的浅色衬衫，棕黄的发色和蜜色的肤色在灯红酒绿里映着彩光，昏暗里如同天使又如同毒蛇般神秘而又美丽。  
金钟国轻开右手掌心，指甲扫过琴弦，完整的结尾让刘在石止不住的鼓掌。除了他以外，其他人都还继续做着他们还没做完的事。  
“演出很成功。”刘在石微笑。  
“谢谢。”  
金钟国回以疲惫的笑容，望了一眼又开始嘈杂的四周：“不过我可能就要走了，能被人夸奖一次，心情还不错。”  
放下吉他，金钟国走到吧台，念了一声“波本威士忌”，低沉磁性的嗓音与他唱歌时的歌声完全不同。刘在石脑袋嗡的一响。  
“要喝点什么？”金钟国转过头来问道，淡淡的笑意在吧台前褐黄色的灯光里显得不太真实。  
“啤酒就好。”  
金钟国点头，又转过头去。  
刘在石找了个空位坐下，心脏在胸腔里还在跳个不停。忍不住回头偷看金钟国的模样，刘在石这才发现他穿着一身水蓝色大衬衫，身后的衣摆从黑色紧身正装裤里露出在外，从他身后看也看得出来，金钟国比起一般男性要更结实性感的身材。  
不过一会，金钟国端着两个杯子在刘在石左侧的位置上坐了下来。  
“你刚才说要走了，是不再这里工作了吗？”  
被提问的人一惊，手里的酒差些打翻在水蓝色的衬衫上。  
“嗯……其实是被辞职的，我的收入并不好，店长也跟我谈过了。”金钟国无奈的放下杯子，似乎没有胃口喝酒。  
“以前我也唱些舞曲，但现在唱不动了，只能走了。”  
“又不是夜店就一定要唱舞曲，如果我是这店长，疼爱你还来不及。”  
金钟国闻言笑了。  
“您没怎么来过夜店吧？像是我这种卖场的歌手，没有长相也没有渲染力，实在生意冷清的时候就盼着某些女人会看上我，在床上拿几分钱，店长才勉强不会赶我走。”也许是说到了烦心事，金钟国拿起酒杯倒了一口灌进喉咙。刘在石沉默着，或许他刚才说的话真的很幼稚。  
“可是……就算是有女人会看上我，我也做不动。”  
“啊……是因为那个？”刘在石小心的问道。  
“那倒不是。”金钟国被逗笑，慌忙摆了摆手，“我不喜欢女人。”  
刘在石忽的身体发热，看着身旁无意识嘴角轻扬的男人，暗色灯光下被神秘感包围的这个男人，他竟对他心生淫秽的想法。  
“是这样啊……”刘在石故作镇定的回答。  
又与金钟国聊了几句被裁员的事情，他叹着气说着“同病相怜”之类的话，两人的酒杯里不停重新添进酒水。  
在最失落的时候遇上了同是沦落之人，实际上这应是梨飞鸟落之事，却让刘在石欲罢不能的中了他的毒。即使不能与他再见也一样深陷其中。  
芸芸众生之中并非只有金钟国一人与他处境相同，然而他还是头也不回的栽了进去。  
直到刘在石察觉到醉意，金钟国却还如无事人一般，对刘在石讲的笑话很满意的笑着，眼角堆积起细细的眼纹。  
“刚刚讲的太激动了……我好像有点醉了。”刘在石揉揉太阳穴，现在在他眼前出现的物体都重叠着两层影子。  
“不行了吗？”  
金钟国站起身，像要扶起刘在石的身体，刘在石赶紧谢绝，挣扎着直起了身子。  
虽然说了他自己没问题，金钟国还是担心的跟了出来，帮刘在石喊了的士，刘在石满脸不悦的瞪着金钟国，那时他还以为金钟国比自己小很多。  
在室外的路灯下他才看清，那张脸不仅看着很年轻，也出乎意料的帅气。  
可能是酒精催使，那瞬间刘在石完全没想过后果，脑袋一热，揪住了他的衣领，在他嘴角上猛的一吻。  
不对……我这是在做什么……  
刘在石的大脑昏昏沉沉的，混乱中只看清了金钟国稍显惊讶的神色，一双细长的眼睛微微睁大，无言的看着自己。  
“您喝醉了。”  
“我没有……”  
“很抱歉让您喝这么多酒。”  
金钟国把刘在石塞进了的士里，刘在石像个孩子般手忙脚乱想要逃出去。金钟国只能合上门，留下一条空隙，对刘在石轻笑，与方才两人聊天时的笑完全不同。  
“静候您再次光临。”  
分明在那时刘在石已经醉得一塌糊涂，却清晰的听到了他这句话。第二天头脑昏沉的醒来后，才发现上衣口袋里多了一张名片，背面是一串010开头的电话号码，正面用繁体汉字打印着“金钟国”三个字。  
若不是名字底下写着夜店的名字和电话，一般人都会以为这是哪个公司高层的名片吧。  
他确实也不是在夜店工作的料。刘在石把他存进了手机里，想到今天是失业的第一天，只能深深叹气，决定这一整天都呆在家里无所事事。  
在那以后，刘在石用积蓄开始自己创业。金钟国从夜店里出来，开始在网上做撰稿或者写歌，多多少少的工薪正好够饱腹。  
他们相见的那个晚上后，刘在石在一周后的夜里打通了他的电话，电话那头的人语气里有稍些惊讶。  
“现在方便出来吗？一起去喝一杯怎么样，我买单。”  
似乎是中意“我买单”这句话，金钟国爽快的答应了，难掩激动的呵呵傻笑两声。  
“好久没和别人出去喝酒了。”  
刘在石与他畅谈今后准备要做的企业，金钟国一直静静地听着，刘在石把他认为是不太懂经商，但还是自顾自的兴奋解说他的未来梦。  
这个梦想在未来确实实现了，却不想当时没有了金钟国在身边。事业对于一个男人来说究竟是什么，刘在石时常又想。当时他决定来澳大利亚，基本等同于抛弃了金钟国，他却一直觉得没关系，“终有一日会回去的”，对金钟国却再也没有回音。  
他觉得愧疚，他似乎把谎言与侥幸当成金钟国的善良的通行证了。  
也许一开始不与他在一起才是好事，如今也不会自己的潜意识里满世界的他。刘在石记起一个前辈说的话，人忘不了一件事的时候，就是因为对那件事有错在身。  
刘在石却不能准确说出自己到底错在哪，似乎对他做的每件事都是导致现状的罪魁祸首。  
现在的处境刘在石已经来不及悲哀，在那天收到李光洙的来信后，他只有更拼命的工作，把自己累倒，好让自己不想起关于金钟国的事。  
“在石先生很了不起啊，竟然自己创业，我是羡慕也做不了啊……”金钟国有些无奈的说道。刘在石有那么瞬间的恍惚，只是因为从他口中听见了他称呼自己为“在石先生”。  
“那个，钟国啊……以后我可以这么叫你吗？”  
也许被刘在石大胆的请求震惊到，金钟国的眼神里不知是什么灿烂的东西在动摇。那颜色刘在石看不清楚，是一种他从未见过的美丽又好似毒药般的颜色，如同幻境在他眯起的星目里蔓延。  
“当然可以。”他缓缓回答，声音染上些许踌躇，却被他向来的开朗挡住了踪迹，“我也放轻松的喊你在石哥了。”  
刘在石察觉到了气氛稍微尴尬，放在杯壁上的手指微微抽动：“那天晚上的事……对不起。”  
让他没想到的是，金钟国竟然笑了，那种色彩在他的双眼里更加耀眼。  
“我怎么会在意，毕竟在石哥喝了不少。那时我还认为在石哥也是那种很会勾引人的大叔呢。”他笑的轻松，之前的犹豫不知为何全都消散了，只留下金钟国灿烂的笑声。  
“勾引人的……大叔？”刘在石眉头不禁皱起，这样奇怪的表情让金钟国噗的一声又笑出来。  
“对不起啊，那就说是比较老成的性感欧巴吧，这样你会不会开心一点？”  
刘在石差点把筷子捅进喉咙里，但心里很是满足，就那样对他开玩笑的嘲笑：“被你喊欧巴还是算了，我没有你这肌肉质的女朋友。”  
“不想和你交往的是我才对啊！”  
随后两个人互相看着互相笑了很久，那个时候刘在石很想回去，如果可以的话，不去捅破那层纸墙。然而在那次见面时，看着他笑得开心的样子，刘在石还没察觉出自己心底流露出的不是对他的好感，而是纯粹的爱意。  
因为好感是不会让人疯狂的想要让他在自己身边的。  
与第一次见面时同样的是刘在石又喝的烂醉，金钟国拦都来不及，眯起眼睛不满的注视着脸色泛红乱说胡话的刘在石，轻声念叨“不会喝酒就别乱喝啊”。  
善良有时确实是禁忌之物，不管是在社会上、还是在情感上。刘在石第二天醒来后发现了床头上的纸条，要不是落款是“金钟国”，他根本想不到那么圆滑可爱的韩文字体是金钟国写的。  
昨晚在石哥又喝醉了，擅自把你送了回来，失礼了~下次还有事的话，换在咖啡厅也不错。  
P.S.不会喝酒就别乱喝啊昂！（老虎）  
刘在石看着他幼稚的字体和语气，自己都没有发现脸上浮现的笑容。  
那是刘在石的世界在一片混沌之中唯一的慰籍。年近四十的老男人对另一个男人的仔细和温柔动了情，两个人的接触渐渐变多，不知不觉就过了一年多，金钟国不知何时住进了刘在石新租的屋子里。即使两个人互相都知道两个人都是同性恋，这样的同居已经让两个人的关系变的不宣自张。  
刘在石不记得纸墙破掉的某天，只知道那是因为自己越来越无度的越轨，那层纸渐渐变得透明，直到消失。  
刘在石偶尔会亲吻他，金钟国也慢慢接受了这种事，随着时间关系更加密切，却从未有过告白的话。两个人顺理成章的发生了性关系、安心的分别创业，在不干扰对方的前提下在一起生活，与一般的年轻夫妇无异。  
也许是因为年龄的原因，两个人的感情从未炙热过。  
刘在石说要离开韩国的时候，金钟国也说他正好想回一趟日本。金钟国的母亲和外婆住在日本，他是十九岁时开始在韩国独立，每年只有一两次过去的机会。刘在石默许了他的请求，金钟国却对他的决定没说任何话。  
若是当时他没决定要去澳洲开发，金钟国可能还会挽留自己。当时金钟国口中说的“回日本”，其实不过是对刘在石委婉的控诉和分手。  
一个男人回到家人所在的地方，他还会回来；然而刘在石是去做企业，虽然承诺着“我会回来的”，他想回来并不是易事。他会在大洋里对事业产生负担，对于和金钟国的不合实际的爱情，只是拂袖云烟而已。  
也许金钟国也会那么想吧，和他交往的那两年就好像一场没睡醒的梦。  
刘在石却没敢留一生的时间去做完这场梦。  
梦里没有开始也没有结尾，只记得当年的自己心无所依、身无所归，几年后的如今却孤身一人置身在大洋中心的巨大孤岛上。任凭被寂寞吞没，就连要如何漂流回到原来相逢的地方，也无从得知。  
他挂断了电话，在床上呆坐了很久，似乎在想着什么。半晌，他起身从床底拖出了四年没动过的行李箱。

#3.  
来到澳洲的第二年年初，刘在石遇到了一个怪人。  
那个男子看起来二十几岁，戴着墨镜，肤色白皙、身材修长，穿着长长的米白色风衣，身高一眼看上去接近两米，却是一张亚洲人的脸，在澳洲的街头很是显眼。  
男子面容清秀干净，但实在不合刘在石的审美，虽说是二十岁的气质，脸上却细细的有些纹路，让人觉得他意外的很成稳。而这些细节都是刘在石后来才发觉的。  
一开始他以为自己遇上了跟踪狂，毕竟一米九的亚洲人在外国的街道上跟着，认谁都会发觉。然而实在在那男子身上感受不到恶意，刘在石转过一个拐角，回过身，迎面走来的那高个男人差点撞了上来。  
男子不太熟练的用英语道了歉，不好意思的摘下了墨镜，一双泛着悠悠水光的眼睛出现在刘在石视线里。好久没见过如此纯净的眼神，刘在石在内心深刻反省，同时认识到他确实不是跟踪狂。  
“Who're you？Where are you from？Chinese or Korean？”  
看出刘在石的警惕，男子挠了挠头，展开一个大方的笑容。  
“算半个韩国人吧。”  
男子熟练的韩语让刘在石一惊，在听见母语的瞬间，他自然地放下了警惕。  
“Have we met before？”刘在石下意识的还是用英语问道，男子疑惑的瞪大了眼睛，应该是对英语的语法规则很不熟悉。  
“我们见过吗？”  
男子听了刘在石说的非敬语，皱了皱眉，摇摇头。  
“只知道有您这个人而已。”作为回复，男子故意说了一句标准的韩语敬语。  
那时已经是傍晚，两人在附近的路边小店里喝起东洋酒来。韩国的烧酒在澳洲很少见，这几年来，刘在石一直都偏好中国产的某种啤酒，味道确实也有别于西方。  
刘在石得知男子名叫李光洙，再让他亲切不过的典型韩国人的名字。刘在石忽然想起一张简陋的名片——正面用繁体汉字写着大名，背面是着急时写得圆滑可爱的电话号数字。  
他才忆起那个人的名字，几年孤独生活的时间里成为唯一慰籍的名字。也是日夜反复折磨他的一个名字，他每每记起来都会被孤单感吞噬的一个名字。  
当刘在石问李光洙的来意时，李光洙轻笑，那样的笑像极了占据他满脑海的人的微笑，彻底的温暖。  
“其实是有关钟国哥的事情。”  
刘在石双手一颤，酒杯哐当一声掉在桌上，又连忙伸手抓紧了杯子，才没有撒出来。  
长久的沉默。刘在石紧抓着手里的酒杯，脸色僵硬的盯着酒杯里泛起的一圈圈雪花。  
“你是说、金钟国吗？”  
李光洙意味深长的微笑着，不可置否的点点头。  
“钟国哥最近回韩国去了，我在那边帮他准备搬家，发现了一些有趣的东西。”他喝了一口酒，眼神里透露出好奇又危险的光芒，颔首凝视刘在石的脸庞。  
“所以才会到这来？”  
“嗯。”应完他又是一笑，“以前也听钟国哥提起过，在澳大利亚有熟人。我没有冒犯的意思，真的只是无意间就发现了您的住所，所以趁着钟国哥回家过年来看一眼。”  
刘在石皱紧了眉头：“回家过年？你刚刚是不是说他回韩国过年？”  
意料外的问题让对面坐着的男人面露慌张的点头。  
“钟国哥很久以前就去日本独立生活了，您也知道吧？有什么问题吗？”  
刘在石脑袋里“轰”的一响，瞬间大脑空白，几年前与他离别时他的模样忽然清晰的在脑海倒映。  
——我也正好回一趟日本，母亲在那边老家等我回去过中秋……他无奈的笑着，语气里满是温柔的这样说道。  
“不可能……”  
刘在石只觉得脑袋一沉，手肘猛的碰上桌子，勉强用手掌支撑头部，才没有忽然失去意识。  
如同发现了什么重要的事情，李光洙板着脸孔，强装出冷淡的样子：“不好意思，我大概清楚您的困惑在哪里，搞不好我可能会知道。所以我想请你回答我一些问题，可以吗？”  
刘在石撑着脑袋，半晌才抬起头，露出变的猩红的双眼，在镜片下显得满是空洞。  
得到刘在石点头的回应，李光洙选择先回避视线。刘在石在心里苦笑，现在的自己一定很可怕。  
“钟国哥是在他十九岁去日本生活的，三十岁回韩国工作，直到三十五岁回了日本。他原本说是今后就一直在韩国生活，主要原因是因为他母亲住在韩国，但谁想到才过五年就走了。”  
李光洙在桌上撑起身子，两臂交叉在桌面上，贴近刘在石，清澈的眼神里流露着些许危险的光。  
“我想知道那五年里，钟国哥都发生了什么。”  
刘在石此时听不太清李光洙在说什么。他不想知道，为什么金钟国要骗他老家在日本——只是因为不想让他轻易找到自己……是他一贯以来的温柔最温和的反抗。  
这次便是刘在石逃开了李光洙的眼神，只觉得喉咙发干，却也只能抿下嘴唇来止渴，啤酒对他来说，至少现在觉得很辣。  
“李光洙先生……你和金钟国先生是什么关系呢？”刘在石的声音很沙哑。  
李光洙稍稍犹豫后，开朗的笑了：“朋友，忘年交那种。”  
面对二十代特有的气质和清爽的魅力，刘在石只能暗自垂下了头，伸手摸了摸后脖颈。  
“是吗……朋友啊……”他笑了笑，嘴角扯得生疼，不敢看向李光洙。  
长长的叹了口气，刘在石揉了揉额前凌乱的头发，沉默之间又盯着啤酒的暗黄色入了迷。相同的颜色他也曾见过，那如同漩涡般把自己卷进一场空梦的啤酒的颜色。  
店内只听见秒针咔嗒作响。刘在石像叹气一样的笑了：“你不知道我第一次见到他时他有多美。”  
他看见李光洙眼里的光微微震动。  
“你也能理解的吧？虽说他确实很有魅力，但无论任何时候，都会把他与第一次遇见时的他作比较……”  
明明是没喝什么酒，但刘在石觉得自己已经有些醉了，似乎在说胡话。  
“他那时在夜店里卖唱，已经是五年前的事了吧，他那时只有三十三岁。”  
“如果你说的是真的，那他遇见我之前，应该都过的稳稳当当的。”  
刘在石开始叙述与一个男人陷入感情的故事，李光洙边喝酒边静听。  
那时他才意识到，两个人曾经不算是爱情，只是互相找个理由继续生活，没了对方的日子，还是会如往常一样。  
当初全身心投入的这份感情，就如同过往烟云消失殆尽。如同漂洋中的两座孤岛，注定改变不了各自原本的航线，一次擦肩而过后，两人还是会如遇见之前一样，继续为自己的生活奔波忙碌。  
与另一个人再无关系的日子，还要持续很久、很远。  
甚至有一个人某天消失了，他也不会是最先得知的人。  
“您好像有点醉了。”  
迷糊中传来李光洙清亮的嗓音，刘在石趴在桌子上，被脑袋压着的双臂稍微蠕动。  
他当然知道，他从遇见金钟国开始，就醉的像个流浪汉，把所有都寄托在金钟国身上。但那也是他自己抛弃掉的，他本最不该失去的人。  
李光洙应该从他口里听到了很多以前的事，至于知道到了哪种程度，刘在石实在记不起来。他依稀记得自己用韩语说到一半时还说了不少英语，或许他根本没听懂多少。  
“刘在石先生，我把您送回去吧。失礼了。”李光洙扶起刘在石的身体，他的身体出乎意料的轻。  
“I just……need to make sure……that……”  
刘在石断断续续的吐出含糊不清的单词，李光洙面露难堪的仔细听着。  
“国钟……他还好吗？”  
李光洙陷入长久的沉默，随后垂下了眼睑。  
“He's great.”

#4.  
在那之后又过了两年，刘在石没再见过李光洙，似乎他的出现也只是场偶然，至今刘在石也无法理解他来此处的含义。  
他只明白一点，那叫李光洙的人，绝对不止是金钟国的朋友。金钟国是重义的人，与他关系好的朋友多不胜数，甚至有许多敬仰他的跟随者，大部分都是男人。金钟国对此并不知情，因为有刘在石和他们一一谈过话。  
与他们不一样的是，李光洙身上有很多与金钟国相似的地方，就比如他开啤酒罐时是用拇指指腹推开的，那是金钟国的习惯。那天他那身米白色的风衣，是金钟国喜欢的牌子，第一次见他时他穿着的水蓝色衬衣也是那个牌子。  
那天晚上他瞥见李光洙长长的衣袖里露出来的手表，银色大盘带在李光洙纤细白净的手腕上实在有些违和。他记得金钟国也有这样一块表，但那块表已经坏了，总是卡在九点四十五分，再费力却再也动不了秒钟的脚步。那是因为某天晚上刘在石在浴室里和他交合时，那块表里似乎是渗进了水，以后的时间里，那块表永远都徘徊在那一刻，他们曾经紧紧拥抱、互相融化的记忆里。  
李光洙的表和那块款式很像。若是说这些都是巧合也就罢了，只是一种言不由衷的直觉，刘在石觉得李光洙的笑和金钟国很像，安静又温和，不带任何杂质的开朗和美丽。  
或许是和金钟国在一起太久，把他的习性也改变的像是金钟国了吧。刘在石久久的看着短信发件人的名字，李光洙、李光洙。不知从何时开始，刘在石已经把李光洙当作是金钟国存在的理由了。  
在收到那条短信后，刘在石的日常生活变得越发麻木，不如说是在逃避。一味的工作、买醉，第二天拖着疲惫不堪的身子继续工作，晚上又不由自主的想起那具自己曾沉迷过的躯体，却只有不断的泪水味涌进鼻尖。  
刘在石其实很爱金钟国，但身为爱着的那一方，他根本没察觉到他是如此深爱那个男人。  
在韩国和他在一起的两年，刘在石仅仅是享受着他带来的温柔和温暖，和他一贯的忍让。要是让他现在回忆起当时的场景，印象最深的是他每天早上总是很早起来，洗漱完后马上做了早饭放在桌上，只是为了要早出门的刘在石，不想让他饿着而已。  
有几次刘在石稍微起的早些，就会看到在狭窄的厨房隔间里开灶做饭的金钟国。他穿着一件浅灰色的围裙，头发总是乱糟糟的，他在家里基本上不怎么打理自己。  
刘在石总是忍不住上前去拥抱他，从他背后紧紧的抱住他的腰间，胸口紧贴他的后背，刘在石认为他应该能听得到自己狂烈的心跳声。事实上刘在石很少会对金钟国起情欲，比起情欲，这种要疼惜他的想法更多的占据了他的脑海。  
要是被刘在石的头发蹭的难受，金钟国就会缩起脖子，一脸委屈的抱怨：“不要打扰我做饭啊，想看到我被菜刀切伤吗？或是烫伤？”  
“那就不要在意我好了，集中精力。”刘在石歪起嘴反驳他，又一次把脑袋搁在他肩颈上，恶作剧般的吐出丝丝热气，偶尔还会直接咬上去。刘在石总是喜于看见他慌张害羞的样子，所以一而再再而三的挑逗他，虽说他不会当真，但也总是脸皮薄的红了脸。  
和他在一起后，刘在石才发现金钟国的脸皮特别薄，奔四的这个男人在记忆里有一半的时间都在害羞。相反，他除了每天早上送刘在石去上班外，不会轻易的吻刘在石，就算是在性爱时也很少会有。  
性爱时的金钟国也是隐忍，最开始的时候他甚至疼的脸色惨白，也不会抱怨一个字，然而刘在石只能傻傻的道歉。后来身体慢慢互相契合，他越来越没有防备的露出情迷意乱的神色，刘在石的动作也随之变得更加粗暴狂躁。平日里干脆整洁、带些潇洒的禁欲的男人，在身下发出哽咽般的喘息，刘在石对这副模样的金钟国毫无抗拒力，脑海里只剩下了“侵犯他”这一想法，下身就已经快一步的作出反应。  
有时金钟国的状态会特别好，就似奖励一般会叮咛几声，这也足够让刘在石马力全开了。刘在石并不是容易被情欲操控的人，只是在金钟国身上就控制不住，几乎是沉迷于这幅完美紧致又丰满的身体，同时也深陷于金钟国这个人其中。  
任凭他再脸皮薄，有时会发生那样的事，气氛很微妙的时候，刘在石故意不去吻他，而是愣在原地装傻。金钟国每到那时就一脸“拿你没办法”的表情，飞快的在刘在石唇上留下一吻，随后便逃的远远的。  
有件事情刘在石平生都难以忘却。那时是他离开韩国的前几天，他邀请金钟国去电影院约会。听起来似乎是很幼稚，但当时要下这个决定，就算是脸皮厚的刘在石也是一咬牙硬着头皮开口的。  
当时他并没有想过要离开金钟国，只是出去做生意而已。那时正是九月份，马上就是中秋，四处都热闹无比，情人们愿意去的电影院反而没什么人。那天的金钟国状态并不是很好，但因为要和刘在石出来，强打起精神换了行头出了趟门，人根本没什么精神。刘在石也清楚金钟国的病情，原来也不打算强迫他，他却坚持要出来陪他。  
刘在石那天心情很特殊，有些遗憾，也很温暖。  
那是他和金钟国的第一次约会，当然的也是最后一次。  
在电影院里落座后，电影还没放多少，身边的人嗓音沙哑的低声道：“哥，我先睡会，到时候喊我一声。”  
虽然比以往的声音要低沉不少，刘在石还是听出了一丝撒娇的意味。心头一动，轻声回答他“知道了”。  
黑暗中金钟国的身体微微耸动，一阵衣料的摩擦声，似乎是把外衣脱了盖在了身上。听见金钟国两声咳嗽，刘在石胸口一阵发紧，问了他一声“没事吧”。那人不出意料的轻声答道：“不用担心，我带了药了。”  
“……我的衣服更厚些。”刘在石把自己身上的外套也脱了下来，不管金钟国接不接受，甚显急躁的也铺在了他身上，又笨拙的帮他把外套的边角掖好。  
金钟国传来一声无奈的轻笑，满足的挪动了身子，调整了一个舒服的姿势。刘在石还有些失落，他没有想枕在自己肩头的意思。  
没过多久，身侧便传来他平稳的呼吸声和细微的鼾声。金钟国已经很久没有好好休息过了，刘在石心知肚明，或许他比自己更累。因为各种原因，他甚至不能出门工作，这对于一个男人来说是多大的打击，刘在石不敢去想。  
所以这两年来都尽了全力去爱他。  
电影过半，忽然一只带着寒意的手搭上刘在石的指尖，细细的摩挲着，轻握住他的手。一旁是金钟国一声长长的叹息声，声线微微颤抖着。  
“我真不想让你走……”  
染着哭腔，几近哀求的声音让刘在石身体一震，被他握住的手猛地握紧。  
“在石哥……”他的声音细细的，毫不如日常时的有魄力，“就不能不走吗……”  
刘在石全当那是他的梦话，紧咬住自己的舌尖，他怕自己会叫出声来。怕自己会忍不住哭出来。他差点就没走了，他差点就忘了金钟国在这份感情里，不必自己付出的少。  
他在要走的前几天才知道，金钟国给自己的爱比他给金钟国的要更多。  
飞机起飞的前一天晚上，刘在石整夜没睡，只是呆呆的坐在熟睡的金钟国身边，静静的看着手上的机票——目的地：澳大利亚，堪培拉。  
刘在石不记得他是什么时候开始想睡的，只记得那时天已经蒙蒙亮。转过头来，身旁睡着的人安稳的闭着眼睛，喉咙间一声声干燥的呼吸声。  
刘在石不禁轻笑，本想要温柔的说出这句话，开口时却不知声音如此嘲哳：“国钟啊……？”  
身边的人仍然闭着眼。  
“……我、不走了好不好？留下来陪你。”  
说出这话时，刘在石感到喉咙发哽，呼吸都变得微弱，还有越来越放肆的眼角湿润的温度。  
金钟国依旧没有回应，只有两声毫无生机的咳嗽声。  
“也是……”刘在石笑了笑，脸部肌肉僵硬的扯开，“我也没什么好选择的了。”  
刘在石不会知道，那天凌晨他自言自语的时候，那双细长的眼睛不断颤抖的眼皮，和眼角悄悄逃出的眼泪。  
要知道金钟国最讨厌的就是眼泪。

#5.  
李光洙从堆积如山的报表中醒来，电脑右下角显示的时间已经是中午，办公室里空无一人，应该都是去吃午饭了，只留李光洙一个人。  
他伸了个懒腰，还要小心翼翼的不要碰乱整理了快一周的收支明细，来来回回的工作让他睁不开眼。但在升职的机会脚下，李光洙没有理由偷懒，更何况在这里没有能够体谅他的人。  
他那年二十七岁，在东京打拼已经是第六年。从大学时期开始他就到处找工作，直到最近两年才安稳下来，幸福的日子让他觉得不安，他生怕会有些事情发生在自己身上。  
手机铃声不合时宜的响起，激烈的摇滚乐让刚醒的他听着很烦躁。  
那头是韩国，李光洙的祖国，即使他生长在日本。那年中秋家里和几个友家见面，李光洙必须要出面，这对于刚混熟东京的李光洙来说，这无疑是个值得犹豫的事情。他的母亲在那头有些小脾气：“你在那边看了那么久的樱花了，是该回来尝尝泡菜了。”  
李光洙哑口无言。  
那年的樱花其实开得并不好，即使是赏樱名地冲绳，只要是当地人就能看出，那年的花有逊色于往年。李光洙觉得肯定会有比樱花还要绚丽的事情会发生，他认为这不会是偶然。  
他还一直相信那个故事，孤岛上开花会有爱情降临。然而日本的樱花在他的世界里开了二十六年，却迟迟不见心仪之人出现在眼前，李光洙这才发现自己原来一直深陷童话之中无法自拔，就像是看言情小说看过头的中学生一样。  
他一直认为自己心智还不成熟，从高中时候开始他就这么认为。可能是因为个子特别高的原因，他在日本的学院里人气特别高，也交往过不少女生，也不知为何，在历任交往过的女生中，没有一个人比他小，最大的甚至是九岁差异的年上姐姐。  
现在想想，自己似乎只想着在年上面前耍帅了。直到同年的秋天，他一直都觉得自己谈恋爱太早了。  
只是那个男人的出现，第一眼就夺走了他的全部知觉。  
他只觉得自己越来越像在漂流着，不知要漂去何方，他的身上长满了开的茂盛的樱花树，他像是慢慢的变成了一座孤岛，而不是日本这座。  
中秋日，家族团圆的日子。李光洙原本想拒绝，比起首尔，东京更适合他这种人生活。仔细想过后，还是回了次老家，因为可能这次见面后，会有相当长的一段时间不能回去。但若是他那次没有回去，现在可能是某个公司的高层人物了。  
李光洙从来不相信一见钟情，自己也不是如此轻浮的人。事实却是他真正的轻浮了一回。  
之所以他认为自己只是“半个韩国人”，那是因为李光洙的父母虽然都是韩国人，祖辈也都是纯正的韩国血统，他却在日本出生，户口也是挂的日本籍。唯一让他感到别扭的，就是他泡菜味浓重的名字，一点都不像日本籍的人。  
那天和那个男人遇见时，他也打趣着说：“还以为你是个很可爱的日本孩子，其实根本就是韩国人啊。”  
他的眼角上堆积着细纹，细长的眼里闪烁着水光，眼形微弯、笑得灿烂，还有他笑意里不知何处而来的些许淡然的悲切，他轻笑的样子让李光洙大脑嗡嗡直响。  
李光洙在日本看的言情小说不少，身为韩国人，让他说知道的韩剧也不在话下，他很清楚“替身”是什么意思，也知道所谓“备胎”是什么意思。  
但如果是为了安慰他的话，被他当作任何人都无所谓；只是想和他待在一起，就算不和他交往也没关系。李光洙在他看似强大的身上看到了无数伤痛，他看得到他曾经被一段感情欺骗的故事。  
那天晚上男人喝了很多酒，李光洙却很清楚他没有喝醉，恐怕是酒量比较大，连自己都灌不倒。  
那样的人真的会很难受的。  
想要喝醉的时候就是不醉，那种感觉李光洙从未有过，心里却很明白那有多痛苦。就好比要和深爱的恋人分手，脑海里却一直回放着和她在一起的日子。  
他坐在一边的沙发上低着头，手撑着额头，嘴里不断嘟囔着什么。李光洙胸口一疼，他在装醉，明明醉不了，但难受的就是想什么也记不起来，烂醉在家里对他来说应该是最好的选择。  
“没事吗？我看您喝了很多酒。”李光洙在他身边坐下。他的身子因为李光洙落座稍微上弹，也许是吓到了，发出了隐约的抽气声。两个人之间寂静了很久，他分明听到了李光洙的话，却很久后才抬起通红的脸颊望向他。  
“……嗯？”他语气含糊的发出一声鼻音，李光洙瞬间浑身僵硬，心脏在胸腔里疯狂的跳动起来。“啊……我没事，我没醉，只是……”  
李光洙看着他难受的样子，咬了咬下唇：“不……您醉的很厉害。”  
男人一惊，看着李光洙的视线无力的下垂：“是啊……”  
他叹了口气，气息的最后不经意的颤抖：“是啊……”  
“醉的很厉害啊。”  
虽然说每个人都有自己独立的意识，可能并不是所有人都这样。李光洙一直觉得自己神经兮兮的，可能就是因为自己的潜意识比较强烈。  
“……你在干什么。”男人语气轻柔的开口。李光洙紧抱着男人，一言不发。他不清楚为什么自己会这么做，他只明白，越看到这个男人的脆弱，自己的内心就越发紧绷。这也许就是那些成人们说的心疼吧，李光洙至今都认为自己不懂。  
他的目的就是当一辈子的小孩，让所有人都能忍让自己，像是拥抱别人，他是第一次做。  
“我……我不知道……”李光洙在他的耳边轻语，他身上的温度灼热的要把自己烧着，“只是觉得钟国先生……好像很需要安慰，所以……”  
他又笑了，在李光洙肩窝里吐出一阵热气。李光洙身体一震。  
“我这样子，很难看吧？第一次见面就让你看到我这幅样子，对不起……”  
“没有，钟国先生很帅气，即使这副模样也是……我很喜欢……”  
他的笑意变成逐渐平稳的呼吸，李光洙只是呆呆的抱着他，整个客厅里没人注意到角落里拥抱着的两个男人。  
那两分钟可能是李光洙的生命里显得过的最慢的两分钟，他清晰地听见了男人平稳却粗重的呼吸声，男人紧贴在自己胸口上有力的心跳声，还有自己逐渐急促的喘息。  
若是当时可以是永恒，李光洙可能会选择死在那一刻，事实上他的心跳已经快跳出他的喉咙，整个脊背都渗出了汗。那男人安静的倒在自己怀里，一动不动，一只手却不知何时抓紧了李光洙的衣襟。  
李光洙从不认为自己喜欢男人，也不认为自己可以成熟到想去保护一个人，保护一个比自己大九岁的男人。  
他的脑海里冒出两种声音，一片混沌的大脑根本分不清到底是谁在说话。似乎是天使的声音在劝说自己放弃，你还有大好的青春去拼搏，不值得为了一个老男人放弃工作；又似乎是恶魔的声音在说，你已经足够成熟了，就这么一次机会去放手一搏，为什么不“试试看吧”？  
“试试看吧？”  
李光洙直到最后一刻也宁愿去相信，说这句话的人其实是天使。  
“……你喜欢就好了。”他呵呵的笑着，身体虚脱的倒在李光洙身上，李光洙赶紧托起他的身体，让他的下巴放在自己肩上。  
“不好意思，刚刚……说了什么？”李光洙是真的没有听清，方才他一直沉浸在剧烈的眩晕中。  
男人顿了顿，叹了口气，语气里竟然真的带上了醉意：“没什么，你没听见也好。”  
“万一你误会了……就糟了……”男人的话语越来越支离破碎，李光洙心头一颤，竟然有些放下心来。  
“这下真的糟了……麻烦你，带我去房间……可以吗……”  
“可、可以……”  
李光洙结结巴巴的回答，他感觉到男人正在把身体的重量都压在自己身上。  
重，但是他还扛得起，毕竟自己还年轻嘛。  
重一点自己也会更强壮一点。  
那天说不上是孤岛上花开，而是有花开在李光洙心底了。至此李光洙也彻底成了一座漂流中的孤岛，在北太平洋里，遥远的望着相隔海峡的那座半岛。  
他以为自己也许再也回不去了。他回了日本，开始了工作，却远不及他料想中那般拼命——只要一想到家里那个男人还在等他，他的心便一刻都不能平静。  
那是一种疯狂的想法。若是他是富二代的话，他希望每天都可以不用工作，每天都只用待在家里，时时刻刻陪在男人身边，一步都不想离开他。这样强烈却幼稚的想法在他心里从未熄灭，他明明清楚这是不可能的事。  
李光洙最擅长的就是说谎，只是他到最后对所有人否认他爱着男人，他想过数百遍、上千遍，那到底是不是谎话。  
——所以他才觉得自己还不成熟。  
如果男人这时在自己身边的话，肯定会笑话自己，然后笑的满脸开朗的说：“你还不成熟吗？这个借口你想用到你老死的那一刻吗？”  
我不想……  
李光洙好几次梦到这个场景，然后惊呼着从梦中惊醒。  
他很怕金钟国提到“死”这个字，很怕，甚至想打他一拳让他闭嘴，虽然他可能会被揍得更惨。他在公司里渐渐被人辱骂和责怪，打拼来的地位在动摇，却只想着要保护他，多一分多一秒都好，只要他还在自己身边。  
他虽然不清楚自己是不是爱着男人，却很清楚他不想让男人离开自己，一步也不行。  
这件事他从一开始就深信不疑，直到他得知男人的内情后……他也深信不疑。  
李光洙觉得自己多半是疯了。在某个黄昏里，他下班回家后，看见了在沙发上睡着的男人，面色安详的安静的沉睡在午后，英俊的脸上若隐若现的浮现着笑容。李光洙就这样着了魔般轻抚上他棱角分明的脸颊，吻住了他单薄的双唇。  
从某个时候开始，李光洙甚至觉得，自己可以为了他去死。

#6.  
那年中秋后，金钟国和李光洙一起回了日本。  
由于资金问题，两个人在东京合租了一间公寓。光看条件是足够两个人生活，但两个人都是男人，更何况金钟国本身就体格健硕，李光洙又是近两米的个子，即使稍微有些不便之处，也只好安下身来。  
李光洙安顿好行李后，小心翼翼的向金钟国询问了电话号码。金钟国应声报出一串数字，李光洙慌忙记了下来，却对着联系人姓名发起了愁，只好不动神色的靠近了金钟国，下意识的用日文问道：“那、那个，名字是……”  
“金钟国，Kim——Jong——Kook。”  
李光洙恍惚的看着他的嘴唇一张一合，大脑里一瞬间变得空白。金钟国无奈，凑近李光洙，不是出于本意的挤进李光洙臂弯里：“也不怪你，离开韩国那么久，忘了韩文怎么写也在情理之中。是这样写的，Kim、Jong……Kook。”  
“Kim Jongkook……”李光洙如同鹦鹉学舌般轻声重复。鼻尖里溢满他洗发液的淡淡香味，李光洙神志模糊的默念他的名字，一遍又一遍。  
“……真是个很帅气的名字啊。”  
“是吧？”  
他傲气的笑容让李光洙一惊，缓过神来才呆板的点点头。  
金钟国说日文的时候很可爱，语调比起李光洙有些生疏，句尾总是稍稍上扬的发音让他如同一只猫，每每说话的时候都在挠着李光洙的心。和他在韩国时完全不一样，像是他回到了他的自由世界一般，李光洙差点忘了中秋那天脆弱的他的模样。  
那副模样怎样看都是失去爱人的表情。那时的他就像是一个碎片，漫无目的的漂流在无边际的大洋里，不知从何出来，也不知要向哪里去。  
如果他最终的归宿就是“这里”就好了。李光洙不止一次这样想到。  
在那之后，李光洙仍然有成百上千个理由，例如那句千篇一律的“我还不成熟”，用那句话来欺骗自己、哄骗他人。他不清楚金钟国原本是怎样的人，只惊讶于他比自己料想的还要放荡，或许他回日本，只是为了和自己在一起。  
这种想法确实有些自作多情。李光洙总是因为自己荒唐的想法而嘲笑自己。  
自己只不过是在他最寂寞的时候出现了而已，仅此而已。  
那天毫无预谋的带他去了东京郊外的某个山丘上，那是快要天黑的时候，李光洙当时纯粹的想带他看看他许久未见的日本的星空。  
他那天状态还不错，相比前两天满脸不快的样子，那天他的表情还算开朗，也许身体好了，他心情也会好些吧。当李光洙想对他说一声祝贺的时候，转过头才发现，坐在副座上的他正在看着自己，一双漂亮的星目里尽是星光闪烁，似乎黑夜提前在他眼里降临了一般。  
“快天黑了……”他轻叹道，嗓音说不出味道的沙哑，似乎还带上了些魅色。  
李光洙听见自己喉间咕噜一声，金钟国马上投来戏谑的目光。  
“你偷亲我不是一两次了吧……我有那么可爱吗？要不我帮你介绍个女人？”  
他开玩笑的偷笑，李光洙却瞬间慌了神。  
夜幕渐渐降临。李光洙依旧沉默着。  
“……不是那样的，因为钟国哥很帅气，所以……”李光洙握着方向盘的手上渗出了汗，没制动的车里他开始发热，“我总是，忍不住……”  
“哦……果然啊。”金钟国在一旁压低了声音，低沉的嗓音震得李光洙脑袋发晕。  
“……从现在起，你可以不用忍了。”  
李光洙头一回没有听懂他说的日文所表达的意思，不解的发出一声疑问，心里其实清楚了大半。  
——他在渴求自己。  
“……没事。”他沉默了一会，叹了口气说道。  
李光洙看着他把头别了过去，心里一阵不安，手上解开了自己身上的安全带，声音止不住的颤抖：“那么，失礼了……”  
“没事，你不用勉强自己的。”  
“不做的话，其实是钟国哥亏了吧。”  
李光洙翻身跨进副座前的空隙里，扳开座椅固定的把手，副座的椅子忽的下降，两个人瞬间躺在了椅子上。两双眼睛只是安静的看着对方，等待着这件荒唐的情事顺理成章的发展下去。  
“我认为是你亏了。要伺候我这个大叔，真是麻烦了……”  
李光洙不再搭理他的话，焦躁的封住他的嘴唇。在逐渐起火的深吻里，身下的人一声叮咛，李光洙瞬间觉得自己身上如同起火般燥热，两三下褪去了外衣和下身的衣物。  
在他一双结实的手臂怀抱里，像是寻觅着水源一般舔舐他的身体，啃咬他的脖颈、胸膛。他的腹肌在情欲里微微颤抖，喘息声也越发粗重，在爱抚中逐渐打开了双腿，李光洙按捺不住抬高他的双腿，身体挤进他双腿间，指尖探进了金钟国的穴口。  
“慢点……啊……”他的声音完全变了调，极力保持平稳的音色里满是欲望，在李光洙的抚慰下，唇间逐渐漏出放荡的呻吟。  
夜幕降临。山丘上有车在剧烈晃动着，车内只开了一扇窗，从车里不断传出男人们的喘息和隐忍的呻吟声。荷尔蒙在车厢内越浓，到了引爆点的界限，男性交合着的体温扩散开来，夹杂着情欲的的汗水紧紧粘合住两个人的身体，前后进出间车体摇晃的更加猛烈。  
“哈啊……进来、快……”金钟国抓着李光洙的发丝，在攻势下一丝不乱的命令李光洙深入，一双精壮的双腿紧紧箍住李光洙的腰间，脚趾忍不住疯狂袭来的快感而蜷缩。  
李光洙不断的挑逗起他的情欲，九浅一深的贯入他紧致的身体，他身体的每次收缩都让他低吼一声。每次想到他最隐秘的地方也为自己打开，任凭他侵犯，李光洙都差点忍不住要马上射精在他体内。  
似乎是一场毫无理由的放纵，李光洙却发现自己根本没有拒绝的余地。他在往金钟国这摊沼泽里陷进去。与其说是沼泽，更像是某种毒药，越尝越会上瘾，他就这样也是头也不回的栽了进去。  
像要把他吞噬般吸吮他蜜色的脖颈，看到他靡乱的神情不禁托起他的臀部往深处插入。男人像是毒药般甜蜜而美好，李光洙沉醉在他的身体里，耳际只剩他逐渐拔高的呻吟，感觉到的只有他火热的温度和腰上的一双腿的剧烈颤抖。  
那声音像是魔咒一样——  
“光洙呀……快、快要……啊……”  
“去吧，和我一起……”  
那瞬间的失神让李光洙以为他到了天堂。  
久久的压在金钟国身上喘息，自己这副模样只怕他会觉得自己很窝囊。金钟国在他身下也是止不住的喘息，脸颊上划过一颗汗滴。  
听见他的喘息声越来越急，李光洙逐渐慌了神，撑起小臂观察金钟国的面色。他英俊的脸上被情欲的粉红所占据，细长的睫毛微微颤动，嘴唇被李光洙咬的发红，他还依旧沉浸在性爱当中。  
“没事吗？药带了吗？”李光洙有些担心。  
“没关系……做这种事倒还不至于……”金钟国喘着粗气，有些困难的回答他。  
两个人互相拥抱着过了很久，金钟国细细的抚摸着李光洙的头发、脖颈、脊背，像是在爱抚一只小动物一般温柔。忽然他的动作停了下来：  
“光洙……你看天上。”  
李光洙僵硬的转过身，一转眼看见的是漫天星辰，高悬在夜空中，照亮了整个天空。  
“……真漂亮啊。”李光洙收回了视线，继续把头埋进金钟国颈窝里，伸出手拥住他宽厚的肩膀。已经没有了想看星星的心情，或许当时他想着的，又是金钟国让满天星辰都逊色的那双眼睛，像是全宇宙都在他眼里一般美丽耀眼，如同他内心一般清澈干净。  
金钟国发现李光洙正在盯着自己的眼睛，露出有些疑惑的表情。  
“不看了吗？”  
李光洙听闻他撒娇般的声线，伸手盖住了他的眼睛。  
“……你根本不用看的吧，不是吗。”  
李光洙只想拥有这双动人的眼睛，就够了。

#7.  
李光洙每两个月就要往在静冈的家人汇报消息，这一年来，他竟然没有什么进步，反而在公司的信誉越来越差，慢吞吞的在社会里往前爬。  
是因为重。但李光洙说什么也不肯放下他。  
和金钟国的关系持续到了第二年，李光洙趁着过年金钟国回老家的时间，去了一趟澳大利亚。那里有金钟国最痛苦的回忆。他没什么企图，就只是希望狠狠揍那个男人一顿，然后回来跟金钟国坦白后，再被金钟国狠狠揍一顿。  
金钟国不会轻易提起他以前的事情，但在第二年中秋，忽然提起前一年金钟国的事情，他便不好意思的大概说了他以前的故事。虽说只有一个很简单的轮廓，李光洙凭着直觉找到了那个男人。  
那个男人名叫刘在石，比金钟国大了四岁——比李光洙大13岁。  
然而这不是李光洙要揍人的想法消失的主要原因。  
那个男人，在选择离开金钟国后，要比金钟国更痛苦。他分明知道他做的是错的，但还是狠心抛下了曾经深爱的人，只身一人在外打拼，选择孤独的在世界的孤岛上选择度过余生。  
李光洙心里有些发虚——和刘在石正好相反的自己，正在朝着社会背道而行。只为了让他好、只为了让他能幸福。他不曾相信这个选择是对的，但他已经跳进这个泥沼太久了，即使错的离谱，也只想要所谓最好的结局。  
刘在石和金钟国不一样，他身边没有出现李光洙一般的人，只有面目严肃死板的上司和笑意谄媚的同行。李光洙见到他时，第一感觉是“这个男人意外的很帅气”，但与他稍微聊了几句，才知道他的精气神都不过是假装。  
从刘在石对着酒杯发呆时，那副脆弱的神情，才是李光洙放弃要揍他一顿的原因。  
他不禁想到以前看的言情小说，男主角身患绝症，不得已要和女主角分开，帅气的说你和我不般配，最后剩下他独自悠悠的离开世界。刘在石丝毫不输给那些人。  
李光洙发现他和金钟国其实很像。容易受伤、却装作强大，想要被人安慰、却死活不肯认账，这样盲目的顽固让李光洙心疼。看着刘在石渐渐有了醉意，他想到了那年装醉的金钟国，鼻头一酸，为了消散涌上来的哽咽长长的叹息一声。  
刘在石的重量不比金钟国轻多少，李光洙不由得又一次叹息。他醉醺醺的问，金钟国现在好吗。  
“……He's great.”  
李光洙没有定义，现在的金钟国，真的幸福吗。  
他有自己陪在身边，除了身体偶尔会出状况，似乎一切都还正常。这样就能认为他真的幸福吗？李光洙最害怕去想这个问题——金钟国他真的有爱上某个人吗？  
一直以来只有他一个人在说：在我身边好好待着、不要离开我半步、我需要你、我喜欢你。为了金钟国，他几近时放弃了工作，满脑子只有他的模样，不管是哪种都足够牵动他的心。对他而言，每天傍晚开门后看见金钟国弯着一双明亮的眼睛，微笑着道出一句“你回来了”，就已经是他的所有。  
李光洙很害怕得到这个问题的答案，并不是因为担心自己的一厢情愿，而是不想让他感觉到有负担。  
李光洙见过刘在石的脆弱，他知道金钟国会一直都活在刘在石的世界里。他的内心早就有了一个明确的回答：即使他的心里没有自己，他也会陪他一直到死。  
他记得有一次金钟国病重，他急的整夜在急救室外走来走去，甚至哭出声来。等急救室的绿灯闪起，护士们推着金钟国出了手术室，他马上跟了上去，在监护室里大吵大闹，到后来他才发现他无意识的说的韩语。  
“——如果你死了我也要跟你去死……”  
“……说什么呢，傻瓜。”金钟国气息微弱的答道，他的笑容还是和往常一样温暖耀眼。“我怎么可能会死呢，这只是意外而已。”  
“但、但是，我是说真的，如果哥不在的话，我还不如死了……”  
“闭嘴啊，李光洙。”他有些不快的皱起眉，“人早晚都要死的，我总归会比你死的早，为什么你总是纠结于死不死呢？即使是我死了，并不代表你不再具备生存的能力啊。”  
李光洙傻傻的安静了半响，他其实有点没听懂金钟国的意思。  
“但是……我不允许哥……”  
“好了，别耍性子了……”金钟国轻声咳嗽两声，“就这么说吧，我希望你活下去。”  
“答应我，好吗？”  
金钟国失去光彩的眼里静静流淌着祈使的色彩，李光洙自动的点点头，小心的抬起金钟国的手，与他拉了勾。金钟国被李光洙幼稚的行动逗笑了，笑弯了那双漂亮的眼睛。  
“那如果我先死了，哥会怎么办？”李光洙那时像是开玩笑般的问道，却期盼着金钟国的回答——  
金钟国剧烈的喘息着，看到电视上的报道后，他急忙赶到了车祸现场，以至于他的头发都乱糟糟的，脸色惨白，神情几乎崩溃，整个人像是刚从地狱里逃亡出来一般。  
“你没事……”金钟国那时浑身都剧烈颤抖着，细长的眼睛瞪大着，疯狂动摇着的视线里全是恐惧和无以言表的欣喜。他怔在原地迈不开步子，李光洙心底绞痛，迈上前一步想要抱住他，他却神情恍惚的退后一步，估计他当时思考不了任何事，甚至露出了那样可怕的表情。  
“我……太好了，你没事……”金钟国喉咙里挤出一声怪叫，他苍白的脸色逐渐润红，鼻尖通红的似乎呼吸不畅，眼角上堆积起眼泪，瞪着同样也是通红的眼圈凝视着李光洙。  
李光洙有些害怕这样可怜的金钟国，忍着腿上的疼痛，强颜欢笑着向他张开了手：“看啊，哥，我没事。”  
下一瞬间金钟国猛地扑进他的怀里，一双有力的胳膊把李光洙勒得生疼，却也只是忍着，轻轻抚摸着金钟国的头顶。怀里的人比起颤抖、更像是“震动”一般，他的脸埋在自己胸前，单薄的衣物渗透了他的眼泪，李光洙感觉到胸口一热。  
金钟国那时应该是极度混乱的状态，声音如同撒娇一样，闷声在胸前道：“我还以为我再也看不到你了……我还以为……”  
“如果你死了我要怎么办……如果你死了……我也不想活了啊……”  
“我还以为我再也看不到你了……我都准备好只活到今天了的……”  
“你明明都知道的，我只剩你了……”  
在长途客车和大型卡车的车祸现场的到路边上，金钟国在李光洙怀里胡言乱语，语序混乱又听不太清他说的话，甚至用上了京畿道方言。李光洙心疼之余也觉得这副模样的金钟国可怜又可爱，在听到他的坦白后，自己的喉头也哽住了。  
金钟国是不会说这样的话的，他早该明白金钟国的性格，是不轻易言爱的风格，更何况问他相关生死与爱的问题。但他现在已经得到了确切的回答。李光洙抱着金钟国，在他头顶轻吻：“我没事……哥也不会有事的……”  
怀里的人渐渐停下了哭闹，却还埋在李光洙胸前，也许是在平复心情，或者为方才的失态感到丢脸。李光洙还在轻抚他的头顶，回想着他破碎的告白，似乎一股暖流从胸口淌过。李光洙压低了声音，在他耳边用他们最熟悉的母语轻声道：“我爱你，哥。”  
抱住他腰间的手臂又紧了紧。  
“嗯……”他把头埋得更低，“我也是……”  
那一次祸从天降，却让李光洙得到了他最渴望的幸福。  
他不渴求别的，他的愿望只有金钟国一直健康平安，然后两个人永远在一起。  
想到那天他回应的那句“我爱你”，李光洙在椅子上痴呆的坐着，紧咬下唇没让自己哭出来。  
他的手轻抚上金钟国的脸颊，像是他第一次吻他一般温柔，唇间颤抖的吐出那句最强烈也最温柔的告白：  
“我爱你……”  
房间里最后一颗水花坠落在一阵蜂鸣声中——  
李光洙记起某天晚上曾在他眼里看见过的流星。  
金钟国的嘴角还是如往常一般微微上扬。  
——  
……  
…………。  
长时间的沉默。  
李光洙伸手探到手机，打开通讯录，他记得有座孤岛上还有人正在等他。

#8.  
给刘在石发了那条短信后，已经过了六天，只有一天的时间了，不知道他会不会来。  
李光洙就在今天凌晨，终于接到了刘在石的电话，号码是010开头，他似乎换回了他原来的手机号。早在六天前，李光洙就为了安排各种事飞回了韩国，基本上都处理妥当后，他第一个想到的就是刘在石。  
刘在石是早上八点的飞机，到达的时候已经快晚上九点，李光洙再次接到他的电话时正好到了九点整。  
“你在哪？我看不到你。”  
“你先从机场出来，我在外面的停车场等你。”李光洙听着刘在石有些别扭的韩文回答道，“我还是穿着那身风衣。”  
“哦，知道了。”他冷淡的回答。不过论谁也高兴不起来。  
一路上两个人首先是沉默，第二次遇见的处境比第一次遇见还要尴尬，尴尬的李光洙都想跳车逃走。他也不敢看刘在石，只怕又看到他那副脆弱的样子。  
“……这四年辛苦你了。”刘在石悠悠开口，语气仍然很是平淡。  
李光洙还是不知如何开口，眼前忽然变得模糊，李光洙猛地一吸鼻子：“对不起……”  
“该对不起的人是我……”刘在石的声音越来越小，“我应该照顾好他的。”  
“你也不容易啊，把自己弄成这副模样……”  
“这样？”刘在石扯起嘴角一笑，“我应得的吧。”  
两个人又陷入了沉默。李光洙只剩下无尽的叹息，刘在石的呼吸声很浅，甚至让人以为他没有在呼吸。  
李光洙无言。而他一想到前几天在金钟国面前说的那句“我爱你”，唇角就僵硬的上扬。他该庆幸这样的结局，而且一直都相信，他的心里有自己。他明白金钟国曾经在刘在石那里留下过多少伤痕，他抚不平，也治不好，也许那些伤一直都留着，他赢不了。他曾经这样消极的想过。  
刘在石不知道的是，他不会像李光洙那样，或许他这辈子都不会说一句“爱你”，即使他听不见也不会说。就这样被他丢走的人，在最脆弱的时候，来到了同样身为孤岛的北方，把心燃尽在这个地方，而不是刘在石的心里。  
没有人知道他到底归宿在哪里，是南是北。  
他也许会回答的吧。被放弃的人，被守护的人，那个人在整个车内如同空气般存在着，真实的存在着。  
“吃了午饭吗？”李光洙声音沙哑的问道，打破了沉寂。  
“在飞机上吃了一点。”刘在石回答的很迅速，像是想要分散注意力，“没关系的，我不饿。”  
李光洙又没了话说。  
“也是……早点去也好。”  
将近十点，两个人走上了建筑的台阶，两双黑色的皮鞋在大理石台阶上啪嗒作响，声音在整个空间里回响。  
走进那扇门，里面才渐渐传出人声。李光洙和刘在石不约而同的整理了下黑色西装的领角或袖口，两个人望向对方，失声一笑。  
“进去吧。”  
李光洙先迈出一步，牙齿咬得下唇发白，眼睛瞪大了克制着眼泪肆虐。  
刘在石缓缓跟在后面，镜片后的眼里模糊的看不出神色，只看得到他白皙的手指紧抠进掌心。  
在花朵的簇拥下，他们曾经爱着的那个男人还是笑着，那时间也冲淡不了的笑，染上了回忆的灰白色。  
他的肺炎在几年来的劳累和作息不当的条件下，四年前急转直下，被确诊为肺癌。  
那天是他的头七，有两个男人在那里待了整个晚上。

-end-

那个夜晚里，孤岛终于相逢。


End file.
